The invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for repairing vehicle axles and more specifically to an apparatus and method for in-situ repair of broken and damaged axles on motor vehicles, particularly trucks, trailers, and construction equipment.
The failure of motor vehicle axle and bearing components in large trucks, tractors, and motor vehicles is a not uncommon event. Notwithstanding preventive maintenance, such failures typically occur while the vehicle is in service and thus away from repair facilities. Not only may the replacement of an axle consume several days, but generally the vehicle must also be towed to a service facility to undertake same. Due to the expense, both of the actual repair and the lost income accompanying the down time of the vehicle, an industry directed to on-site repair of such failed vehicle axle components has developed.
One of the earlier patents in this area is U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,029 entitled Axle Grinder which issued to Leo C. Sheits on Jul. 4, 1978. This device resurfaced the bearing surface of a vehicle axle after it had been built up by the addition of weld material thereabout.
Another patent of Leo C. Sheits issued Jun. 26, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,732. Here, a fixture is utilized to secure a boring machine to the vehicle axle to enlarge and restore the interior terminal portion of the axle.
Another boring device of Leo C. Shiets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,089. Here, a clamp-on fixture and boring machine facilitates the restoration of front axle steering components.
Since these early devices, the demand for improved repair quality has risen steadily, accompanied by a realization that additional features and flexibility would both enhance the functionality of such devices and improve the overall quality of the repair. Improved repair quality, in turn, results in greatly enhanced service life of the repair whereas increased functionality of such machines renders them useable in an even broader range of trailer configurations and manufacturers' products.
The following disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for in-situ repair of vehicle axles which exhibit such improved flexibility and repair quality.